


What’s Mine

by Kimagi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimagi/pseuds/Kimagi





	What’s Mine

You should probably be doing something more useful other than changing through the channels or scrolling down your NSN feeds. You were done for the day, nothing important to do for the weekend and the idea that your boyfriend wasn’t available to spend some time with you, not even a call or a text, rotten your mood even more.

There wasn’t much you could do about it, it was a busy month for him. Filming a new drama wasn’t something he could simply skip just for the whim of visiting his girlfriend and if Park Chanyeol had a reputation, it was about his full commitment to work.

You were getting engulfed in the sad story of a hoarder and fascinated by her inability to let go of the dry bones of her dead cat. You’d been watching a marathon of that show for a while when the doorbell rang loudly all over your place. Glad that something could tear your attention off the screen, you opened the door and your eyes couldn’t take the sight properly. You must’ve been dreaming.

Without a chance of even saying a word, you found yourself squeezed in a tight embrace. His arms were tightly locked around your shoulders so you returned the hug. It was a hug that meant a lot more to him than to you by the way his big and sturdy hands palmed your back as if he couldn’t convince himself you were real.

“Hi?” You stuttered.

Chanyeol didn’t respond more than leaning more into you, burying his head in the crook of your neck. It was surprising to a certain level to feel his lips on your soft skin but entirely welcomed. Your boyfriend was kissing you, touching you and somehow, easily driving you to your room.

Suddenly, against all of your expectations, you were writhing beneath him only on your underwear as he kept grinding the bulge in his pants between your legs, knead your breasts and you weren’t complaining. You very much liked what was happening but a feeling in the back of your mind didn’t let you cave in completely.

“Chan?” You said, fighting back a moan. “What is it?”

Almost as if you were begging him to do more, he pulled your bra down, taking a nipple into his mouth. He was distracting you. That much you knew and taking his head into your hands so you could look at him, he simply shook his head and pressed it between your breasts. You tried again but he was biting your skin now and once again he freed himself. He was deliberately avoiding to look at you.

That cleared up your head a bit, or at least, enough to speak and do something before letting him mercilessly fuck you.

“You’re not like this.” You whined even if your body was screaming at you to moan his name.

The frantic groping and kissing stopped. Chanyeol froze on top of you, his hands tense exactly where he was touching and yet, he didn’t seem to have the courage to face you.

You called him, whispering his name, suddenly worried that something did happen to upset him like that and he collapsed on top of you, his arms around your body, tight and desperate just like the way he hugged you when he arrived.

“I’ll tell you everything.” He mumbled against your skin. “I swear I will but please, just give me this.”

If you weren’t mistaken, his voice sounded broken and weak and your brain went overboard. Something did happen and all you wanted to do was to sit down and find out what it was. It was too good to be true that he came to visit you during a packed week of schedules and you didn’t know how much to freak out about it.

You tried to pull his head up off your chest. You needed to see his expression, to have a look deep into his eyes and make sure that everything was alright but he shook his head again, whining and begging you.

That didn’t happen quite often. Park Chanyeol wasn’t the type to beg and even less if it was something related to sex but right then and there, he was begging you for nothing else but sex. Not like he couldn’t just take you. He was way bigger and stronger than you and he could easily just take whatever he wanted from you and apologize later but that didn’t seem to cross his mind. He was begging you.

“Alright.” You whispered to his ear, leaving soft kisses in every spot you could find, making him melt in such a way, you were suddenly on top of him.

“Own me.” He whispered.

You just blinked at him, slightly taken aback at the request but you heard it right. Trying to sit up to have a better look at him, you found it impossible. Chanyeol had his big hands on each side of your head, holding you close to him. So close, you could feel the warmth irradiating of his skin, his labored breathing against your chest and the tremble in his lips as he kissed your face.

“Don’t allow me to be anything but yours.”

Those words alone sent chills on your skin. You closed your eyes, taking in his words because if he never begged, even less to let you take the reins. Although you two were equals in bed, he always took the lead and you didn’t mind but when you heard it coming from his lips, it was a bit off-putting and at the same time, extremely arousing.

“Fuck me.” He whispered.

And that was it for you. If he wanted you to do the heavy work, you were going to do it and he needed to cooperate.

“For that, you have to let me see your face, you dummy.” You replied, grabbing his hands off you, “how else am I going to see if you’re loving it?”

He let you go and while your tone was playful and lighthearted, his expression was the complete opposite. Chanyeol was looking at you without the characteristic sparkle in his big eyes and you tried your best not to think too much about it at the moment. Whatever it happened, he wanted you to take him and for that night, you were going to comply without getting to the bottom of it just yet.

You undressed him, smiling all the time, kissing him every once in a while, admiring his beautifully toned body and taking the lead. You took the remainder of your clothes off as well, his eyes on you but his posture unmoving and his expression inscrutable. Placing yourself back on top of him, straddling him and rubbing your wet entrance against his arousal, he cursed again. His hands rested on your thighs and he seemed completely blown away by you and you smiled, getting an unusual amount of pleasure at his reaction.

“Do you like what you see?” You asked as your hands caressed his pecs.

“Yes.”

Something in you went wild.

“Why aren’t you touching me then?” You forced a whine, taking his hands and placing them on each of your breasts. “I want you to touch me.”

Lust possessed you like a storm and guiding him between your folds, with a smooth and swift move, you slipped his twitching dick into you. The two of you moaned together and you kept rocking your hips against him. You went deliberately slow at first, feeling every inch of his length sliding into you, filling you up and simply making you moan in delight.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, did exactly what you asked. His hands touched and caressed every part of your body, his lips graced your skin and his teeth marked the parts he liked the most. It was the moment when he pulled a hardened nipple between his lips and that made you gasp, that brought you back to your senses. You were supposed to be the one making him moan nonstop; not the other way around.

Gently holding his face into your hands, you kissed him as softly as you could. Taking his lips within yours, your tongue languidly savored him as you slowly fucked him in perfect sync and just as you wanted, he moaned softly into the kiss. Chanyeol stayed still, eyes closed, mouth ajar just a bit and his hands possessively around your waist in absolute abandonment to you.

Watching your boyfriend like that only fueled the lust you felt for him and out of nowhere, you wanted even more. You wanted more of him; more his handsome face contorted in pleasure, of his deep and raspy voice moaning just for you so you pushed him back against the mattress. He begged you to own him and nothing could ever stop you from getting every part of him.

You speeded up. You started to properly fuck him and the noises that came out of yourself had him cursing. Dragging your fingers on his chest, red but faint lines showed up almost instantly at the wake of your nails as you kept fucking the man of your dreams.

His moans followed each of your thrusts, his big hands keeping you in place right where he wanted and that was on top of him, taking him fully but that wasn’t what you wanted. You desperately needed more and leaned over him, letting your hair and breasts dangle close enough to tease his skin and admired his beautiful face twist in pleasure.

The sound of your skin slapping each other, your heaving breathing, his grunts, and your squeaky bed filled the atmosphere and he might be just a needy as you were. His hands grabbed your ass, spreading it open and his hips clashed against yours, hitting you hard and steady like a hammer that you couldn’t hold yourself anymore. Holding onto the bed frame, you let a scream with each of his thrusts until you felt yourself tightening and dripping around him but he didn’t stop even if you were already over the clouds. He kept plunging his dick deep into you, making your entire body shake.

“I’m close, baby.” He greeted his teeth. “I’m so close.”

How you managed to stop him? Most importantly, how did you manage to stop yourself? You didn’t know but you somehow actually pushed him out of yourself and his big and round eyes almost popped out when you pulled away from him. In any other circumstances, if his lips weren’t trembling in an adorable pout and his look didn’t seem that lost and helpless, you would’ve laughed at him. You would’ve taken that expression as a tease but you weren’t that heartless. As dominant as he could be, he never teased you when you were particularly and ridiculously horny. He was extremely complacent when you needed him the most and you were going to do the same.

“Do you trust me?” You whispered at his pouty lips.

“Yes.” He replied, his voice hoarse and breaking and you couldn’t take it anymore.

Chanyeol needed you.

Your boyfriend was desperate for you.

Leaving a soft kiss on his lips and freeing yourself from his hold, you set your mind on one task and one task only; to make him lose his mind.

Your legs were like jelly and you still had goosebumps all over your skin but you’ve never moved as fast as you did then, placing yourself between his legs, dragging your nails across his skin and taking his slick and wet length into your hands.

Chanyeol was cursing the moment you started pumping him more and when you looked at him, his entire attention was narrowed down to you. His brows were furrowed and you were positive he was gritting his teeth in expectation so you just went for it. You started licking his angry and reddish head, having a taste of him and you. Not tearing your sight from his, you witnessed the man that made you lose your mind so many times, finally losing his grip.

He cursed out loud, pulling his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes and rubbing his face in a desperate way that had you moaning into his length.

“Oh fuck!” He groaned, “I don’t deserve you.”

As weird as those words were to you, you kept your pace, sucking and licking his dick without mercy. In a matter of seconds, you had his hands holding your head with fistfuls of your hair and it was hard to know if you were bobbing your head on your own or if he was the one pushing himself into your mouth.

Not that it mattered when all you could hear were his grunts and the wetness of both of your juices dripping off your lips. You moaned, your tongue pressed against the pulsing veins and with one of your hands, slightly squeezing his dick and the other playing with his balls when he finally hit the back of your throat.

The moan that came out of him, was the loudest and sexiest you’ve ever been able to bring out of him so you halted for a second. You pushed further, taking as much of him as you could and repeated that for a few times until you felt his entire body on the edge. You could feel the tremors in his legs, his hands pulling your hair as he practically fucked your mouth and between your gags and his grunts, Chanyeol reached his peak, jerked up against your face and spurred everything he had in your mouth.

There were a few hard and violent thrusts of his hips before he stilled. With his pulsing dick deep in your mouth, you watched him lay down, exhausted and spent, sprawled on the bed as his flat and glistening stomach moving frantically to catch his breath.

You swallowed and sucked whatever was left on him in mere satisfaction of what you just did and that made him come back into his senses with a hiss you couldn’t figure it out. Chanyeol was suddenly dragging you to his side without giving you the chance to clean yourself.

He had you trapped in his arms once again and you had no other choice but to handle the mess on the only way you could think of. You kept swallowing the taste of his salty juice and brushing your tongue across your teeth, taking any trace of the slight thickness off every corner of your mouth. You didn’t realize Chanyeol was watching, transfixed by your fingers wiping his moist off your lips.

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly one to get all hands-on cleaning the mess of wild sex right away. He liked to revel in the aftermath of it. He liked to stay still and watch the marks he left on your skin slowly appear before his eyes as you slept in his arms. The more he had you close to him, the better.

You smiled at him, feeling the familiar flutter you always felt every single time you saw behind the scenes clips of him shying away from women. It didn’t matter who they were, he always kept his distance from them in respect to you. It was adorable to you even if there was no need for him to do so, especially when his job sometimes required him to get close to them. You didn’t mind because, at close doors, it was a different story.

Park Chanyeol enjoyed fucking the lights out of you. He liked to take advantage of his big body against yours and you liked that even more. You pretty much enjoyed getting fucked regularly by him in many different ways and places. That was the truth and you weren’t ashamed to admit it.

That night, everything was different.

He felt different.

The Park Chanyeol laying next to you was the most vulnerable version you’ve seen so far. As hard to believe as it was, his large body and broad shoulders felt impossibly small in your arms. He managed to curl himself against you, his arms tightly around your waist and his sweaty head resting on your chest. That alone was putting you off. Usually, he would be playing lazily with your breasts; kissing and nibbling, kneading and teasing as if he hadn’t ever seen boobs before.

Not that night.

It wasn’t just that the essence of what made Chanyeol so attractive and manly wasn’t there. He felt desperate. He was in a desperate need of reassurance he’d never shown before. When he has always been the one making you feel like the most beautiful woman on earth, that night, as you run your fingers through his wet fringe, you realized it was your turn to make him feel appreciated.

If you needed another confirmation of that, the moment you left a small kiss on the top of his head, his face twisted in some sort of internal struggle, his hold on you tighten and his fingertips dug into your skin as if you would leave him there all by himself and naked.

Something was bothering him and even if you knew you should ask about it, you didn’t want to. If Chanyeol didn’t want to talk about it, there was a valid reason for it and you wanted to respect that. Thankfully, you didn’t have to ask because he simply let it all out.

“This girl is working at the shooting site.” He started, pressing his face against the crook of your neck. “She’s flirty but nothing important to worry about, until today.”

Your fingers stopped their movement on his hair and his body tensed more. If someone told you such body was capable of shrinking until it felt even smaller and fragile, you wouldn’t believe it but there you were, stroking his head and tensed shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I never thought about it and it was stupid of me to believe that she had no hidden intentions.”

Just then, as you listened to him, your worries become your worst fear. You weren’t expecting that and your mind was already reeling and making up scenes of him and that flirty girl. You couldn’t help yourself.

“I was called to a trailer in a secluded area of the site and when I got there, she was alone.” He kept on.

You found yourself still and waiting for something worse to leave his lips. By the worry, despair and brokenness in his voice, you couldn’t even fathom how bad it was and wondered if you were even close to react maturely at the upcoming bad news.

“I’m so sorry, she was all over me and wouldn’t take no for an answer, no matter how much I told her I didn’t want anything from her. I even told her that I had a girlfriend.” He explained and you were sure you heard him sob. “The silly girl just laughed. She was groping me and telling me to forget about you just for a night.”

“She did what!?”

Chanyeol ignored the question and apologized instead but you felt your blood burning and it wasn’t in a good way. Someone dared to invade his space. Some sicko girl harassed the man you loved and you were ready to see heads rolling. You didn’t care if it was his manager who was at fault, the guy was nice but incapable of keeping Chanyeol safe and far away from such horrible people and you were ready to speak your mind on the subject.

You were debating yourself on getting out bed, grab your phone and make some calls demanding an explanation as to why anyone would let some stupid girl like that work near your boyfriend. You needed answers and you were set to get them but the gigantic man curled into a ball in your arms wasn’t on the same page. You heard him whine into your chest and the anger dissipated in a blink of an eye. As much as you wanted a culprit from upsetting your boyfriend, said boyfriend needed to be pampered.

“I really didn’t want to be too harsh on her but I had to shove her away and ran.” He said with a tiny voice. “I came straight here. I needed to see you because she might be talking to the media as we speak and if she does, it will be a mess and I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again.”

Something fluttered inside you. Your entire being warmed at the idea of him thinking about you before himself but at the same time, you feared the worst. The girl accusing him of anything and suddenly getting involved in a scandal was a plausible idea. Whoever she was, she might be talking to some ill-intended reporters and God knows how horrible her lies might be. You’ve seen it happening to many other idols before and the backlash was beyond horrible.

No wonder he was so shaken and upset. Suddenly, you were also feeling the same.

“Chan, baby? Listen to me.” You insisted softly when he still refused to look at you. “I believe you and you should know by now that I’m on your side, right?”

He didn’t butch. 

  
“Park Chanyeol.” You had to raise your voice and his puppy eyes were back at you as if you were scolding him. “Stop apologizing and answer me now, are _you_ alright?”

“What?”

“I want to know if you’re alright? Did she hurt you? Did that stupid girl do anything else?” You demanded to know suddenly, a bit too affected. “Anything that you didn’t want?”

Chanyeol blinked his big and suddenly innocent eyes at you.

“No, nothing happened. I’m alright.” He stuttered, “I’m fine but I couldn’t do that to you. You know I wouldn’t.”

You let out the air you didn’t realize you were holding and simply wrapped your arms around his head, pressing a long kiss on his forehead in relief. You might’ve been overreacting because the next thing you knew was that Chanyeol squirmed and whined for you to let him go, complaining that you were suffocating him. You let him go but no that much, just enough for the two of you to look at each other.

“Aren’t you mad?” He asked.

As unbelievable as it was, but Chanyeol was pulling all of his cuteness against you just like you used to do to your parents when you were little. His eyes were a bit too watery and nervous and his brow furrowed.

“I am, love, I’m furious.” You said with a smile which made his entire face twisted in confusion. “But not at you, you gigantic fluff ball.”

“You look cute when you’re angry then.” He pointed out, resting his head back into your chest. “You should get angry more often.”

“Nonsense. I want to punch that girl in the boobs.” You scoffed and the tall guy practically snuggled in your bosom, chuckled in amusement basically for the first time since he arrived. “What? She deserves that for thinking she could touch what’s mine.”

As soon as those words left your mouth, Chanyeol let out a long sigh and his entire body finally relaxed. Slowly, as you kept running your fingers through his hair, you felt him dozing off, being the very first time since you started dating that you had him in your arms in that way. Leaving a soft kiss on his forehead, which automatically earned you a faint smile on his face, you promised yourself to always be by his side.


End file.
